Il était deux fois
by Bluegirl
Summary: Parfois le sang cache des secrets, Severus et Sirius vont voire leur vie boulverser pas ceux-ci. pas slash
1. Default Chapter

Allo vous tous  
  
Voici un nouveau fanfic. Mais pour ceux et celle qui suive mon autre fanfic (Qui est-il) ne vous en faites pas le chapitre 13 est en travail. Mais en attendant voici une autre histoire sortir de ma petite tête dérangée. Pour ceux qu'il s'inquiète, non je ne prends pas de drogue juste des cours très plates de TEE.  
  
Rappeler vous deux chose important Que tous les personnages que vous êtres capables d'identifier, appartienne à Madame J.K. Rowling Si vous aimez les histoires avec des personnages originaux dans le monde de HP et bien lisez les Histoires de Cirianthalas (cé un bon ami)  
  
Bonne lecture!! ;)  
  
Il était deux fois.  
  
On dit souvent que la vie à un drôle de sens de l'humour. Severus Rogue avait souvent goûter à cette médecine en tant que victime. Présentement il était assis dans le bureau de Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, et avait l'impression d'entendre le destin rire. « Vous pouvez répéter cela. Je crois que j'ai mal comprit. » Le directeur lui sourit gentiment. « On dirait bien que l'âge commence à avoir un effet néfaste sur vous, Severus. C'est triste, vous n'avez que 35 ans et déjà plus de problème auditif que moi. » Le vieil homme semblait vraiment navré. Il se pencha un peu plus sur son bureau, pour se rapprocher du maître de potion. « Je disais donc. » dit- il plus fort. Severus lui lança un regard mauvais. « Albus, je ne suis pas sourd. » « J'aurais cru, vu que vous n'avez pas comprit la première fois. » Il lui fit un sourire. « Je vous demande simplement si vous pouvez accueillir Sirius Black, chez-vous pour l'été. » Severus ferma les yeux. Il avait, hélas, bien entendu la première fois. « Même si je voulais refuser, vous allez trouver une bonne raison pour que j'accepte. » gronda-t- il. « Puis-je savoir pourquoi il ne va pas passé son été chez Lupin? » Dumbledore redevint grave. « Vous savez très bien que nous voulons revoir Remus comme professeur de défense conte les forces du mal. » Rogue hocha la tête, en tenta de ne pas avoir trop en colère à l'idée que Lupin revint à Poudlard. « Alors, le ministère est constamment rendu chez lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas un danger pour les enfants. Sirius ne peut donc pas rester chez lui, car il y a trop de risque qu'il soit découvert. »  
  
Severus savait très bien qu'il était le seul responsable de cette situation. S'il n'avait pas laisser guider par une colère infantile et qu'il aurait agis de manière plus adulte, rien de tout cela serait arriver et cela depuis le début. De dire que Lupin était un loup-garou devant pratiquement toute l'école, n'avait jamais arranger quoi que se soit. Il les détestait autant Black et lui. « C'est une manière de ma faire payer pour mon impertinence, » gronda-t-il. Le directeur secoua la tête. « Bien sur que non Severus. Vous être un des seuls à connaître la véritable identité de Sirius. La raison principale pour laquelle je veux que Sirius se cache chez vous, est que je sais que le ministère ne vous ennuiera pas trop cet été. Vous avez fait assez peur à Cornelius. » Rogue lui fit un sourire mauvais. « Je ne pouvais supporter qu'il vous traite de menteur, il a eut ce qu'il méritait ce vieux pruneau dessécher. » Albus lui fit un air faussement fâché. « Severus, votre langage! Rappelez-vous qu'il est plus jeune que moi, alors cette insulte peut aller à moi aussi. » Rogue répliqua sans penser : « Jamais de la vie, sa s'applique seulement à ceux qui non pas apprit à vivre et à être compatissant. Un peu comme moi. » Albus lui sourit. Il savait très que de la part de Severus, ceci était un très grand compliment.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelque minute. Pour de tous les hommes sur cette foutue planète, fallait-il que Dumbledore lui demande de cacher Sirius Black. Le vieil homme sembla remarquer le trouble qui grandissait cher son maître de potion, car il dit : « Severus, je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup. Sirius et vous êtres incapables de rester plus de cinq minutes dans la même pièce sans vouloir vous sauter à la gorges. Mais je serais rassurer de vous savoir ensemble. » Rogue émit un rire sarcastique. « Quoi de plus rassurant de savoir deux hommes, seul ensemble, on le goût de s'arracher la tête mutuellement. » Albus lui fit un sourire. « Il est vrai que vu de cette façon ça peut avoir l'air bizarre, mais laissez moi vous exposer mon point de vue. » Le maître de potion soupira. Il savait bien qui ne pourrait pas renier la logique du directeur et ne pourra pas refuser. « Je vous est demander à tous deux de mettre de côté vos anciennes querelles. Passer l'été ensemble vous permettrait d'apprendre à bien vous connaître et à faire la paix. » Severus étouffa un rire méprisant. Albus fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarquer et continua. « Sirius a été longtemps en cavale, sans contact fréquent avec d'autre humain et la plus part du temps sous sa forme de chien. Passer un peu de temps avec un autre être humain ne peut que lui faire du bien. De plus je vais être plus paix de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vous attend après vos réunions avec Voldemort et ses mangemorts. » Severus tressaillit. « Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même, Albus. Je n'est pas besoin que quelqu'un m'attendre chez-moi pour me donner les premiers soins. Halley est là. » dit-il d'une voix froide Albus sourire. Il avait bien oublier cette bonne vieille Halley. Mais Severus ne le remarqua pas et continua : « De surcroît pour se qui est des contacts humains, je suis surment la dernière personne sur terre avec qui Black voudrait en avoir et faire la paix entre nous est le cadet de mes soucis. » Dumbledore lui fit un regard désapprobateur. « Severus, j'espère que vous avez conscience de vos paroles et de se qu'elle implique. Si nous sommes incapable de faire la paix dans nos rang, Voldemort a déjà gagné la guerre. » Rogue baissa la tête comme un enfants prit en faute. Il savait trop bien que le directeur avait raison. S'ils voulaient être capable de vaincre Voldemort, ils devaient tous s'allier. « D'accord! D'accord! Je vais le cacher cette été. Content?! » Le directeur hocha la tête. « Bien que je vois que se n'est pas de gaieté de c?ur que vous accepter, je vous remercie de votre aide. » Albus se leva et se dirigea vers le foyer. Il prit une pincé de poudre et la lança dans le feu. « Sirius, voudriez-vous venir à mon bureau, Svp? J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle pour vous. » Severus soupira. Il ne croyait pas que Black allait trouver cette nouvelle vraiment merveilleuse.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ceci n'est que le début. SVP, je veux votre avis sur cette histoire. C'est très important pour ma survie personnel. Gros bzou  
  
Slyvara. 


	2. Merci

Boujour à tous et a toutes  
  
Hélas ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre loin de là.  
  
J'écris cé quelque ligne pour vous faire par d'une triste nouvelle. J'abandonne l'écriture de ce fanfic.  
  
La raison principal est mon manque d'inpiration cronique du a la sorti du 5e livre. Je me sens incapable de continuer maintenant que je sais ce qui se passe.  
  
Je voudrais vous remercier des encouragement fournie durant tous se temps. J'Aurais aimer vous offrit la fin de c'est 2 histoire, c'est pour moi un échec personnel.  
  
Mais je n'Abandonne pas l'écriture pour autant. Peut être allez vous me revoir bientôt dans d'autre création.  
  
sur ce  
  
merci encore a tous et a toutes  
  
prenez grand soin de vous  
  
je vous adore  
  
bzou  
  
Bluegirl alias Slivara Snape 


End file.
